Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.7 Yuma Mukami (character CD)
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.7 Yuma Mukami este cel de al şaptelea disc din colecţia Character CD dintre protagoniştii din Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD. cântecul se numeşte. The Logic of this Abusive Language Syndrome Seiron Syndrome şi este cântatat de către actorul Tatsuhisa Suzuki, cel care îi dă voce lui Yuma Mukami. În plus pe dic este înregistrată şi o mini-dramă. Lista de piese # 暴言シンドローム (Seiron Syndrome) 4:50 # 暴言シンドローム (Seiron Syndrome) -off vocal-''' 4:50 # '''Mini Drama 「A Sweet Lesson」 6:41 「録り下ろしミニドラマ「甘美な教え」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Kanbina oshie」 Versuri Kanji = 寝違えた首の痛みが取れず ふたり、 Rolling in the depth 絶望にハマってる　何かブッ壊せば いつもの野生(カン)　取り戻せるかな？ Yeah 帰属ラインは混迷　腫れた the upper eyelid 背中震わせてる オマエのことだけ考えて　原点回帰の嫉妬(Shitto) 齧った砂糖の数だけ 伝えりゃいいんだろ――――………… 「………―――オレの女になれ」 心臓(ポンプ)が間に合わない速度で血吸えば 万°(まんど)の刺激に　喉元、騰(ア)がる過呼吸(Hyperpnea)!!!! 心臓(ポンプ)が間に合わない速度で血吸えば 万°(まんど)の刺激に　喉元、騰(ア)がる過呼吸(Hyperpnea)!!!! 痺れた手先が向かう涯ては　天国か地獄か(Heaven or Hell)？ Sadisticな愛に驀地な(マッシグラー) 暴言(せいろん)シンドローム――――…………!!!! 不貞寝した夜の澱(よど)みは非道(ひど)く ひとり、Shouting for the Moon 桃尻にムラってる　華をヘシ折れば 甘い薫(かお)り　満喫できるよ Yeah 持続タイムは循環　揺れた　抑制性シナプス(IPSP) 我慢出来ずに射出(だ)す ヒトリの愛だけ求めれば　未来永劫のJitter？ 誓った痛みの痕跡(きずあと) 暴れりゃいいんじゃね――――…………？ 「………―――滅茶苦茶になれよ」 心臓(ポンプ)が間に合わない速度で血吸えば 万°(まんど)の刺激に　喉元、騰(ア)がる過呼吸(Hyperpnea)!!!! 崩れた道徳(モラル)を裁くワードは　生か死か(To be or not to be)？ Majesticな罪に驀地な(マッシグラー) 暴言(せいろん)シンドローム――――…………!!!! 「なんにも賭けねぇでなんか得ようってさ」 「都合よすぎるんだよ、この雌豚」 「脳汁出るくらいブッ放したいんだろ」 「だったら…、お前の全部差し出せよ」 （オマエノコト） 求愛(もと)めりゃいいんだろ――――………… 「………―――あのさあ」 「いい加減にしてくんね？」 「……いつでも、欲しがってんじゃねぇよ!!」 心臓(ポンプ)が間に合わない速度で血吸えば 万°(まんど)の刺激に　喉元、騰(ア)がる過呼吸(Hyperpnea)!!!! 心臓(ポンプ)が間に合わない速度で血吸えば 万°(まんど)の刺激に　喉元、騰(ア)がる過呼吸(Hyperpnea)!!!! 痺れた手先が向かう涯ては　天国か地獄か(Heaven or Hell)？ Sadisticな愛に驀地な(マッシグラー) 暴言(せいろん)シンドローム――――…………!!!! 暴言(せいろん)シンドローム――――…………!!!! 暴言(せいろん)シンドローム――――…………!!!! 「………―――ったく、しょうがねぇ女、」 |-| Romaji = nechigaeta kubi no itami ga torezu futari, Rolling In The Depth zetsubou ni HAMAtteru　nanika BUKkowaseba itsumo no KAN　torimodoseru kana? Yeah kizoku RAIN wa konmei　hareta The Upper Eyelid senaka furuwaseteru OMAE no koto dake kangaete　genten kaiki no Shitto kajitta satou no kazu dake tsutaerya iin daro――――………… "………―――ORE no onna ni nare" PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! shibireta tesaki ga mukau hate wa　Heaven Or Hell? Sadistic na ai ni MASSHIGURĀ seiron SHINDORŌMU――――…………!!!! futene shita yoru no yodomi wa hidoku hitori, Shouting For The Moon momojiri ni MURAtteru　hana o HESHIoreba amai kaori　mankitsu dekiru yo Yeah jizoku TAIMU wa junkan　yureta　IPSP gaman dekizu ni dasu HITORI no ai dake motomereba　miraieigou no Jitter? chikatta itami no kizuato abarerya iin jane――――…………? "………―――mechakucha ni nare yo" PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! kuzureta MORARU o sabaku WĀDO wa　To Be Or Not To Be? Majestic na tsumi ni MASSHIGURĀ seiron SHINDORŌMU――――…………!!!! "nannimo kankei nē de nanka eyoutte sa" "tsugou yosugirunda yo, kono mebuta" "nou jiruderu kurai BUHhanashitain daro" "dattara…, omae no zenbu sashidase yo" (OMAE NO KOTO) motomerya iin daro――――………… "………―――ano saa" "iikagen ni shitekunne?" "……itsudemo, hoshigatten janē yo!!" PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! PONPU ga ma ni awanai sokudo de chisueba mando no shigeki ni　nodomoto, Agaru Hyperpnea!!!! shibireta tesaki ga mukau hate wa　Heaven Or Hell? Sadistic na ai ni MASSHIGURĀ seiron SHINDORŌMU――――…………!!!! seiron SHINDORŌMU――――…………!!!! seiron SHINDORŌMU――――…………!!!! "………―――ttaku, shouganē onna," |-| Englez[ = The pain of your sprained neck won’t subside, The two of us are rolling in the depth Falling into despair, if something breaks, Will we be able to regain our usual wild behavior? Yeah! Lines relapsing into chaos, swollen upper eyelids, Making my back tremble Thinking only of you is the starting point of a recurring jealousy Just by the amount of sugar we’ve consumed, I should be able to tell you――――………… “………―――Be my woman!” If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! Is the horizon your numbed fingers point to heaven or hell? Rushing headlong into a sadistic love, The logic of this abusive language syndrome――――…………!!!! The stagnant nights spent sulking in bed are awful Alone, shouting for the moon Restless and moody, if I crush this flower, I can have my fill of its sweet fragrance! Yeah! The continuation of time is a cycle shaken by IPSP An irresistible injection If we seek the love of one person alone, will we suffer this jittering forevermore? The sworn pain of these scars, Shouldn’t we let them rage on――――…………? “………―――Let’s get reckless!” If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! The words that judge your crumbling morals, to be or not to be? Rushing headlong into a majestic sin, The logic of this abusive language syndrome――――…………!!!! “Gaining something without having to risk anything at all,” “Seems too good to be true, this sow” “I wanna put a gun to it and leave it with soup for brains” “In that case… you’d better give up everything you’ve got!” (Someone like you) I should just demand your love――――………… “………―――Hey now,” “Should we just get this over with?” “……It’s not like we’re always gonna want it!” If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! If I suck your blood at a speed your pumping heart can’t keep, With ten thousand degrees of stimulus, your throat goes into hyperpnea!!!! Is the horizon your numbed fingers point to heaven or hell? Rushing headlong into a sadistic love, The logic of this abusive language syndrome――――…………!!!! The logic of this abusive language syndrome――――…………!!!! The logic of this abusive language syndrome――――…………!!!! “………―――Damn, you’re such a hopeless woman” Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #DiaLover.net (Site-ul Web Oficial) # Traducere in engleza silvermoon249.livejournal.com Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj Categorie:MORE CHRACTER SONG